


Interesting PJO/HoO Oneshots

by Potatochipcharles (JUUZUO)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But I've worked on this for over a year, Diving, Eating Disorders, Hallucinating, Ice Skating, Impaired Hearing, Low-key cringey, M/M, Sex, Sister - Freeform, Trans Character, Twins, Yuri!!! on Ice References, brother, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUUZUO/pseuds/Potatochipcharles
Summary: From dead siblings to crazy mothers, I am going to show you all some interesting Oneshots that have been lurking in my head since the start of my PJO obsession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a bunch of these Oneshots and now they are here! I would like to inform you that some chapters are clearly rushed and I know (I lost interest in some and just wanted to finish this). I've had this fic on my Wattpad drafts for over a year and am so relieved to finally post it!

    **Warning!**  
**There is mentions and/or scenes of rape, abuse, mental illness, murder,  incest,  strong language, cannibalism, etc.**

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!**

 

Hello! If you don't know who I am, well let me tell you. I am JUUZUO (interesting name right?) and I am a lowly "writer". I suck at making long stories and have a lot of stories in my head, so I am going to make a ton of Oneshots! If any one of these gets popular enough, I may even continue it in a series! For now, though, they are just little tales to entertain. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

-JUUZUO (๑¯ω¯๑)

P. S. I don't own anything, but the original characters and plot. Like seriously, why would a big time author write fanfic???

P. S. S.   None of these stories are cry for help, they are all just for entertainment (kinda).

 

_Table of contents_  
Sister fic  
Schizophrenia fic  
Bad hearing fic  
Brother fic  
Twins fic  
More bad hearing (smut)  
Figure skating fic  
Diving fic  
Alpha/Beta/Omega fic (smut)  
Tokyo Ghoul crossover.


	2. If I Should Die Before You Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a little sister and are both sent to a boarding school. This school seems to not want them there. While Percy's sister survive?

"Sssshhhhhh. Quiet down a bit, Liliya. You'll wake up Gabe." I say to my enthusiastic eight-year-old sister.   
"But I can't wait!" She jumps up and down. I roll my eyes at how childish she could be, despite the  small two year age gap. Liliya and I were waiting for the meteor shower expected to happen tonight.   
"Pala! It's starting, it's starting!" She whisper shouted. I look up, out the window to see the falling lights in the sky.  
While keeping my eyes locked to the sky, I say,  
"Don't call me Pala..."

I don't know why, but ever since Liliya was five, she insisted on calling me Pala. I'd rather have her call me my actual nickname, but she won't change her mind about it.  It doesn't bother me too much, luckily.

"I know you like it..." she smirks. I look at Liliya, taking her features in. She is so different from me. I guess, though, that that just makes it harder for her to be with me and Mom . When we go out (excluding Smelly Gabe because he's a sour pus) everyone stares at how different she is. I look almost like my mom. Mom tells me that she look like her dad. It makes me wonder who Liliya's Dad is. As much as mom avoids the subject, I know that we are only half siblings. I see it in her eyes. The sorrow of how we are different.   
Her green eyes and dark hair. Tan skin. It all contrasts against Mom and my blue eyes and brown hair. Our pale skin.

 

I'm ripped out my thoughts when I hear Liliya's (quiet) squeak of delight.

"They're so pretty!"

With that comment, I notice how the lights have lessened. Maybe it's about to end?

"Pala? What do you think its like to be up there. Like up in the sky?" Liliya looks at me.

"I dunno, Liliya. Maybe someday, I'll tell you." I say. Her life will be better than mine. I'll make sure of that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liliya's sobs could be heard from throughout the apartment the next morning as she clung to mom. Such a momma's baby. Doesn't she know that this is already hard on mom in the first place?

You clearly have no idea what's even going on, so let me elaborate. Mom had entered us to get into a prestigious school. It was good academically as well as having a wonderful athletic program. Specifically gymnastics. That's the only way I even got in. Liliya is smart, I am not. However, I have so much energy that Mom put me into gymnastics when I was around five years old. I didn't want to stop moving, so might as well put that to use. In later years (Like when I found out I was the son of a sea god) I noticed that my flexibility stemmed from the fact that everything in the ocean is not very stiff.

Today, is the day we are to go to the school and live in the dorms and if you can't tell, Liliya doesn't want to leave mom's side. I don't want to either, but I know it'll only break mom's heart even more if I show that.

"Shhh. It's alright, Liliya. I will call you every night, okay? You'll be just fine." Mom continued comforting words to the small girl.

"But I don't want to leave!" Whined my younger sister as she clung to mom's leg.

"I don't want to be away from you either, but it'll just be until December. Then you can comeback home and we can celebrate with blue cookies and presents!" She tried to convince. It had an affect to Liliya since her sobs quieted down and turned into shaky breathes.

"Promise?" She looked up innocently to Mother.   
"I promise." Mom replied.

 

And we were off to our new school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place was fancy. It was a victorian style building with grey tones. There was a sign out in the front by the school gates that said, Vaganova Primary School. It was a little ways outside of Manhattan in a deserted looking area. The place was surround by furs and blue spruces.

"Why, hello!" A young woman said to us as she opened the dark gate. She was pretty, with soft eyes and caramel coloured hair. "You two must be the new enrolled students on that scholarship. I am the house mother. I take care of food plans and cleaning of the dorms. Follow me and I will take you to the headmaster, Madame Vaganova."  
We followed her inside were two men took our luggage, quickly. We continued on and went up a spiral staircase to a set of large, mahogany doors. The house mother took a step to the side and and held an arm out as if to invite us in. I walked forward and pushed one of the doors open.   
Inside, there was a deep cherry red desk and a woman who seemed to be in her late fifties. Her graying hair curled back and violet eyes searing into our souls.

"Hello, children. I am Madame Vaganova, the headmaster of this school." She stop up from her chair and walked over to us, "You must be Perseus and Liliya." I cringed at my full name being said.   
"We are very excited to be having you attend. You both are excellent at what you and we hope your year with us all be to your liking."   
The woman looked at us darkly.   
"Mary!" Madame called.  
"Yes, Madame?" Asked the house mother.   
"Take these children to their dorm room." She said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pala? Do you like this place?" Asked sister.   
"I guess." I say shakily, "Do you?"  
"No." She whispers. She curls into me more. I wrap my arms around her.  
"It'll be over soon. We are only a month away from December, then we can see mom." She nods against my chest.   
The poor thing had been overloaded with school work and her extracurricular activity she has to take, ballet. Since Liliya was never much for gymnastics (always preferring to stay home and read rather than go to practice with me), she thought ballet would be fun. Big mistake on her part, but how was she supposed to know. Mary, the house mother, said it'd be simple.  She wants to quit, but it is required for her to take it (they don't want kids running about the halls of the dorm, so extra activities are put in place for that reason).  
"Can we leave soon?" She asks.   
"I just said that we only have a month left. Come on. We can do this." I reply.

"Children! Time to sleep!" The house mother shouted out. Both me and Liliya shivered at her words. The once nice looking woman we met on the first day, was the one who gave us nightmares.

Mary is the school's house mother. She is only 24 year old and already takes care of 150 students. She is in charge of every individual meal we receive and making sure that we clean up enough so she has minimal  work todo when she cleans.   
She is also the one who puts consequences int act when a child has been bad. Madame tells her what to do and she does it. That also means that she follows Madame's rather old fashioned and torturous requests.   
Madame Vaganova was one who put me on guard ever since I met her. She was the absolute definition of two-faced and everyone, but misfit children and scholarship students loved her.   
She only took our applications by random since its required that the school takes a few in. She didn't care if we were actually talented or not.   
That made our lives a living hell. We were pushed harder, blamed for everything and had to do the work of ones who didn't want to.   
It greatly affected Liliya since she has double the things to do. It made me hate gymnastics (the activity I have always loved).

"Pala, can I sleep with you?" She asked that every night. Even at home. She always received the same answer, too.   
"Yes, you can."

  
In the morning, we woke up to pots and pans being banged together. Like usual.   
"Come on Liliya, let's get your uniform on." I help her white sweater and black school dress on. Afterwards, I quickly put on my own uniform and we head to the dorm's dining area.   
"Rice and fish today, Liliya" Mary said as she placed a plate in front of her. To be honest, the supposed 'rice and fish' didn't look like rice and fish. It looked more like gray slop.   
"Broccoli soup, Perseus." She tells me. I swear this meal is poisoned. Is broccoli soup supposed to bubble? I look around to see others didn't receive the same ungodly horrid meals. The gymnastics captain even getting a nice bowl of cereal.   
"Liliya, I don't have gymnastics today, so I want to go see your ballet rehearsal. Is that alright with you?" I ask, ignoring the food in front of me.   
"Uh... Yeah!" She replies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Up and over and side to..." the ballet instructor drawled. I could clearly see the discomfort in Liliya's in eyes. This is the tenth time her teacher has made her redo the footwork in the routine.  She is clearly in pain. I want to shout at the instructor, but that'll only make things worse.

Afterwards, when we are walking (or Liliya who was limping) we chat about home. The both of us are homesick. We just want to see mom. We just want to snuggle against her and take in her lavender scent. We want our soft blankets. Even if we had to face Gabe, we'd deal with it. As long as we would make it home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Perseus. Liliya." The house mother said,"Wake up, please."  
I slightly open my heavy lids. What time is it even? Why is the house mother waking us up? She never personally wakes anyone up.  
"House mother, what is wrong?" Liliya asks groggily.   
"I need to take you somewhere really quick. It'll be nice and you'll love to see it!" Mary says in a hushed whisper.  
"Do we need to get dressed?" I ask, softly.   
"Yes, but we need to hurry before the sunrises. It won't be pretty if we get there late!" Mary replies. I look at her with a confused expression as I toss a sweater on. I look back to see the house mother buttoning Liliya's dress. She then quickly grabs our hands and walks out the big front doors. We walk right past the iron gates and into the nearby woods. Mary's grip on our hands might just leave bruises, it's so tight.   
"Where are we going house mother?" Liliya asks and I shoot her a look that says to shut up.  
"A fine place." Mary replies, not angry at all.

We then see a dark building ahead. Or at least we see the top of it. A square building, that doesn't look too large, is half in the ground and half above ground. We near a black door and Mary let's go of my hand momentarily are she reaches towards the door knob. When we walk in we see stained glass on the walls. You can't quite tell what the pictures the stain glass make up, but it does seem magnificent.  
I can see Liliya squirm. Mary then leads us down a hall and tosses us in a room.   
"Stay here and be quite please." She says as she shuts the door. The sound of a bolt lock is heard from the other side. Something definitely feels wrong. A hissing sound can be heard. Something that sounds like air is coming out a tight whole.   
"Pala? What's happening?" Liliya asks.   
"I don't think I know." I reply. A moment passes and Liliya starts to sway like she is drunk or something. It hits me then. They are gassing us. I look around the room to find a weak point in the walls. There seems to be a site of erosion in the farthest corner. I run over and start to claw at the wall. Liliya looks at me confused. Eventually, I get a good size whole and start to kick it in. My vision is starting to get hazy and that makes me work more frantically.  
"Liliya, go through, now." I say sternly as I guide her through the whole. Once she completely passes through, I attempt to get out myself. I barely make it.   
"Run Liliya!" I shout as my foot gets caught, "Run!"

I never did make it that day. My foot was stuck tight in the hole and I took too much gas in. I died right there. Only later did House Mother take and bury my body. To rot with the worms and the rest of the voiceless children whose home now lay underground.

  
Liliya's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could. Just like Pala told me to. After a while, I stopped and rested. I am hoping that Pala will come by soon and we can walk home together. I just want my mum. I want my blanket. I want to snuggle against Pala and sleep.

It is a long walk before I get home. The city is scary and loud. Even at night, but I guess that New York for ya. It takes a day or two before I make it to the front door of Mom and Gabe's apartment.   
"Mum!" I yell.   
"Liliya?" I hear. It is so comforting. She walks into the living room.   
"Mummy!" I run to her, hugging her legs.   
"Why aren't you at school?" She asks.  
"P-Pala! It was so bad! T-the House Mother tried to-to kill us and I-I think Pa...Pala is d-dead!" I sob.   
Mum's face is mortified. She wipes tears from my green eyes.

I'll never forget that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I hated my long black hair. It reminds of the times Pala would run his fingers through it. Dresses are repulsive. I guess that's how I have been since the events that took place all those years ago. Four to be exact. Now, I am at Yancy Academy. This is against what I want, but mum comprised and let me enroll as a male and with my brothers name.

And this is where you might think this story ends, but really it's only beginning.

I am Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon. No one can tell me otherwise.


	3. What Seems to Not Be There, Lies Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you have a veteran demigod who is going almost bonkers? A comforting friend....  
> Low-key Jercy

**12:00am**  
The sky was filled with stars. Everything was silent, except the whooshing of the waves against the Argo II. The peacefulness was interrupted by a voice that I had not heard in years.

' _Hello_ ' They said. I didn't bother to face them. I didn't even reply.  
' _Your being quite sour tonight, aren't you?_ '  
"I don't want to talk to you." I say, voice slightly wavering.   
' _Hmm? And why is that?_ '  
I sat down on the deck, crossing my legs.   
"P-please go away. I don't want to cause any t-trouble.." I feel extremely uncomfortable and exposed right now.   
' _And what makes you think I'd do that?_ '

Moments pass by slowly. I sit there, profusely fidgeting.   
' _Y'know, those "friends" of yours put me off. I don't think they understand anything._ '  
"Don't bring them into this." I snap weakly. Their voice always brings back the things I did. The sins.   
' _They act like your dangerous, feral animal that'll blow any minute!_ ' They continue without acknowledging anything I've said.   
' _But maybe that is true._ ' I can feel the sly smile in their tone. I look up, brown eyes gazing into me.  
' _You are weak, yet strong. You are fearsome, yet harmless. You are uncontrollable, but lack actual control. You are a liability that no one can handle._ '  
I squirm at their words.  
' _They're bound to betray you. Just. Like. Him. They'll sacrifice you the moment they get to. You remember those sky, blue eyes? Remember how he left you to die. You should've listened to me then. You wouldn't have been in that mess. But I guess I can forgive you. You know why? Because I love you, Percy. With all my very being. I know what's best for you. So, please darling, listen to me._ '  
Other small voices joined in saying, listen listen listen.   
"What do you want?" I ask quietly.   
' _Stay away from them. At any given time of danger, leave them. I know they'll betray you. When I think they're close to doing that, I'll have you take care of it. But it is critical for you to follow me no matter what._ '  
"Ok?"  
'NO! Don't sound unsure! That does no good.'  
" . . . "

~Piper~  
 **3:45am**  
It must be somewhere near four in the morning right now. I've been awoken by nothing. I just opens my eyes and here I am. Awake and still tired.   
I hear something muffled up above on the deck.  
I go check out the sound up on deck.   
Step by step, I make my way up and see the source.  
Jason is crouched by Percy, seeming to be consoling him.   
"What happened?" I whisper to him. He looks up and just shrugs a bit.  
"Can you help me get him downstairs to the dining area? He should get something to eat." He says. I gently grab one of Percy's arms and put it over my shoulders. We then hobble down and sit him down.   
"I just found him crying. Probably another nightmare or something." Jason whispers over to me.  
"This is kinda odd. He usually never leaves his room when a nightmare happens.." I say softly. Jason shrugs again, "Maybe it differs. You can't really take one action as permanent when someone as unstable as him..." Jason starts to trail off like he is thinking of something else. Our attention is taken away by Percy mumbling something. Jason rushes over.   
"Shhhh. It's alright. They're not here. It's okay. You're okay. Shhhhh." He starts.   
I walk out, feeling like I've invaded a private moment. I then make my way to Annabeth's room to see if she alright. I knock.   
"Hey. Annabeth, it's me. Piper..." I say softly.   
"...Come in..." I hear the hoarse voice say. I turn the knob and push. Inside lays a tangled mess of sheets and blankets. Clothes are strewn everywhere and shoes are misplaced. Annabeth sits up in bed and you can't see her face. It's covered with her rat's nest hair.   
"H-how was your night?" I ask. She shrugs.   
"I dunno... To be honest." The blonde says.   
"Well, let's get you ready for the day." Annabeth nods and slips out of bed. I look around for something that looks somewhat clean. Finally we settle for a decent looking camp shirt and some shorts that have the least amount of stains on them.   
"Here ya go." I hand over the bundle of clothes.   
"Is Percy okay?" She asks, "I had a dream last night that he was in distress, but I couldn't wake up to check on him."   
"Ah. He had a nightmare. Jason found him on the upper deck. He is taking care of him right now." I say gently.

~Jason~  
 **12:30am**  
I couldn't sleep. That's why I'm awake. I decided to get some fresh air. The ocean smell hits me, but I don't find very comforting. I was hoping it'd put me at some ease, as I'm very tense right now. We are close to our battle with Gaia and after Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus, we've been very protective of the two. They worry us quite a bit. We will never tell them that, though. It'd make them feel bad for sure. I look up to the sky. Star filled to the brim. I sigh. Then I hear faint sobbing. What?   
I look around and finally see the source. Percy sits, curled up in a ball on the deck. He is mumbling something.   
"Percy!" I run over to him and cradle him in my arms.   
"Red isn't safe a colour, red isn't safe a colour, red isn't safe a colour..." he keeps mumbling.   
"Percy! Snap out of it." His eyes instantly are on mine. No, he is looking at something behind me.   
"Percy, what's wrong?"  
"They're here. They're here." His eyes go wide.   
"Who? Who is here?" Percy starts struggling against my grip.   
"Shhhh. It's okay. You're alright. Calm down, please." I say softly. His struggling starts to go down a bit. Then he glances behind me again and goes wild.   
"No..Nonononono..." he starts mumbling, "Don't hurt... Don't hurt him please..."   
"Perce! You're safe. You're with me." I put my hands on his eyes to block his vision and whisper in his ear. He goes limp.   
"Percy?" I ask softly. He nods.  
"I'm sorry, Jason...I'm sorry you had to see that..." he says.   
"Hey, it's alright."   
"I haven't told anyone this. Only my mother and Chiron actually know, though I'm pretty sure my dad knows, too." He starts.   
"Knows what?" I ask, confused. He looks up at me in the eyes. The usual shade of green is dulled.   
"I have schizophrenia."

~Percy~  
 **11:00pm** (next night)   
I sit, waiting for Jason. He has promised to help me, though I know that Tristitia won't like this. They are the one who told me to stay away from my friends, but Jason only wants to help and I only want some company. I should never be left alone, to be honest.   
A rustling can be heard nearby and then a mess of blonde pops into vision. He has arrived.   
"There you are." Jason says.   
"Uh, yeah." I awkwardly say.   
"You haven't been bothered yet?" He asks while stepping closer to me.   
"No, it isn't really that predictable." I wish it was, though I don't say that.   
"Why does barely anyone know?" Jason says cautiously.   
"Because it's easier if no one knows. People won't avoid me if I don't tell them. I swear I'm not dangerous. I am not a freak." I explain.   
"What are they like?" I look at him, confused.   
"Like what they look like?" I clarify.   
"Sure." Jason says, "What do they look like?"   
"Well..." I start, "Their name is Tristitia, or at least that's what I think their name is. They don't exactly have a specific gender, I don't think. Their eyes are brown. And... and they have fox-like features." I stop to think a bit more.   
"Th-their hair is... kinda short... and it's colour is unidentifiable. Or at least I don't remember it." I look to see Jason's face. He seems interested in the conversation.   
"Hmmm..." He hums, "What do you two talk about?"   
"I ignore them." I say quickly.   
"I'm guessing they don't like that?"   
"Yea. Tristitia doesn't like that. They tell me what to do. Like... like this time...."   
"What about this time?" He pushes.   
"They told me to stay away from all of you..." I whisper.   
"Why?" Jason asks.  
"B-because they say you'll betray me just... just like him..."   
"Who is him?"   
"...Lu-Luke..." I look down. It is silent for a moment.   
"Percy?"   
"Yes?"  
"You know we wouldn't do that, right?" Jason says, comfortingly.  
"...Yeah... But..." I stop, already regretting what I almost said.  
"But what?" Jason asks. I don't reply.   
"Percy, you need to tell me."   
"I told Tristitia that Luke wouldn't hurt me last time and he did."   
"Percy, are we Luke?"  
"...No"  
"Annabeth has been by your side since you both were 12. Everyone has taking a liking to you for the most part. I know Hazel looks up to you. We wouldn't betray you in any way, shape, or form. Okay?"  
"Okay..."   
"Why don't we get you to bed now? Hmm?" Jason suggests.   
"Sure."   
' _Are you really sure about this._ '  
I stop.  
"G-go away."   
' _He sounds fishy. I don't trust him. You shouldn't either_.'  
"Stop."   
"Percy?"


	4. When You Thought My Hearing Was Bad On Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Percy was listening, it is just he couldn't hear...

**Percy's P.O.V.**  
"Geez. Why won't you listen, Seaweed Brain! " Annabeth says. I don't remember exactly what we were talking about, but I do know that I was feeling sluggish and tired . _Why does it feel like I have a massive migraine?_ Annabeth must've seen the problematic look I wore on my face.  
"What's wrong? " She asks.   
"I d-don't feel so good... "My eyes started to drop and my knees gave away. I blacked out in exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I woke in the infirmary. Great. I looked around groggily and saw that no one else occupied the room. My hand went to my forehead, which felt like a hot stove top.   
"You're awake! That's good. " Chiron said as he wheeled in.   
"What...H-happened? " I asked, still disoriented.  
"Well,  it seems you have a case of meningitis. Also, your hearing is suffering from the effects of the illness and you'll most likely need hearing aids..." He started to trail off.   
"Oh, I already know that. " I say. His face is painted with shock.  
"May I ask how?" He says.  
"I needed hearing aids before, though my hearing wasn't as bad as it is now..." I say sheepishly.  
"And you didn't get them?" He asks puzzled.  
"Uh... Yeah... My stepfather wouldn't buy them, so I never really got any..." I explain. He looks at me as if searching for more. After a few moments pass, he smiles and picks up a plastic baggy from a nearby medical table.  
"Well, here you are," he hands me a pair of blue hearing aids, "I hope you know how to use them because sadly, do not."  
"Oh. Don't worry. I have had a temporary pair before. I know how to adjust them and stuff. " I say and I see him visibly relax.  
"Can you not say anything about this to everyone. Especially Annabeth?" I ask. He gives me a slightly confused look, but gives in.  
"I swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone without your permission." He says and thunder booms in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  


I hate wearing my hearing aids when I'm around people and I usually don't. I just don't like it. It's not that I feel like I'll be judged for it or anything. And you might be asking how I know what anyone is saying. Well, since I was born with horrible hearing in the first place (and Smelly Gabe never allowed me to get any hearing aids since they were a "waste of money"), I got pretty good at reading lips. Now, in battle situations, this will totally not work, but to my knowledge, the war stuff is pretty much over (not). Mom was gonna get me hearing aids last year and the year before that and so on, but I've been doing so much, with the quests and school, that we never had the time and when we did, we forgot.

It has gotten a bit boring staying mostly in this bed. I've gotten better, though and Will estimates that I can totally get away from being confined in the infirmary in about a day or so. Of course, though, I'll have to come back for check ups and stuff. I've been in this room for about a week (so that I don't spread it around) and dislike the idea that I have to come back to it, but if I have to, I will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10 Months later**

We are on a hillside with Nico, Reyna, and Thalia **(cUZ WhY noT m8)** having a picnic. I really do hope nothing trashes this peaceful moment(though I am pretty sure I just jinxed it). After about ten minutes pass, we hear a sound. The leaves are rustling in a nearby tree and I really don't want to know what it is. Suddenly, a woman with black hair and cold coffee brown eyes jumps out along with some weird looking cold dudes.   
"Khione!" Piper says as she pulls out her icy sword. Everyone else does the same.   
"I see you all seem content at the peace, but you should enjoy it while it lasts, demigods. For it will be the last of the peace you will ever experience!" Khione says. Then Jason charges at her, no words exchanged. She easily blocks it and attacks him with a blast of ice and snow. I get up and charge at her as well. I feign a step to my right and go on her left side and slash. It grazes her abdomen.   
"Aaaahhhh!!!!" She screeches. This, however, puts me in a state of disorientation. My hearing aid is up too loud and this hurts my damaged ears even further.   
"Uuugghh!!!" I groan and fall to my knees, clutching the sides of my head. Khione says some words and disappears. Everyone rushes to me.  
"Dude! What's wrong?!" Frantically asks Leo.   
"Ssshhhh!!!" I say, their talking only making it worse. Luckily they start to quiet down and I slowly let my hands fall to my side.  
"What happened?" Asks Hazel.  
"You left them up too high, didn't you?" Thalia asks with a know-it-all smirk. Thalia is the only one to know besides Chiron and my mom. She found out one night when she was walking on the beach to clear her mind. I was fiddling around with them as I sat on the sand to clear my mind and she happened to see them. I told her not to tell anyone.  
"Y-yeah... I just wanted to be able to properly hear our conversations while we ate and stuff" I whined. Might as well not hide it anymore.   
"Left what up too high?" Asked Frank. Thalia looked at me and the look in her eyes was 'Can I tell them?' I nodded.   
"Little kelp head here has hearing aids." She says. I take my right aid out and start to make a major adjustment to the sensitivity. Some of the group gasps. I look up at them.  
"What? Did you think I was so stupid that I didn't listen on purpose?" I joke.


	5. Odysseus has no boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this one is a tad confusing....  
> It is short for a reason

Just great. Today, I got a fever of 102° F. I felt like utter crap. Mom said that I was gonna stay home with Odie. That cheered me up a bit. Odie is three years younger than me, but he is super adorable.   
"Okay. I'm going to head off to work, now Percy. I will check up on you on my lunch break. Got it?" Mom gave me a small smile and closed my door. I closed my eyes to get some rest, but not even 10 minutes after that, I got a knock at my door. Without further warning, my five year old brother busted into my room carrying his favorite toys.   
"Let's pway!" He said as he gave me his infamous puppy dog eyes. I sat up slowly and nodded, which made him jump up and down in joy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

"Boys!" We heard mom, but we're too into playing with the toys in front of us to say anything back. Mom opened the door and gasped a little. Then she smiled.  
She saw Odie putting tiny pink bows in my hair while I brushed one of his dolls' hair. I looked up and locked eyes with her.  
"Look, Mama!" Said Odie as he showcased my new hairdo. We all laughed and mom soon joined in, calling work to say that she must've caught what I had. We played the rest of the day.

_That was one of the only happy memories of Odie that I remember._

Odie started to get confused. He didn't know who he was. Mom is very accepting. He knew that, but he didn't accept himself. Partly on the belief that he thought our father was going to come back. He didn't want to disappoint him. He didn't want to disappoint himself either. Or maybe I should say, _herself._

The endless amount of dresses and "girls'" clothing we bought was never questioned. If _she_ wanted that, mom and I would kindly oblige. We loved _her_ with all our hearts. But _she_ felt disconnected from us. _She_ ran away. I have yet to see _her_.   
_Until now..._

**After the war with Gaea**

They had just defeated Gaea and we were all in a joyous celebration. That is, until a monstrous roar was heard near Thalia's pine. We all ran, armed with what we could get. However, all that came was a very tired looking girl. Gold dust clung on her body and her weapon. I ran up to her quickly before she collapsed into my arms. Gently placing her on the ground, I moved a few strands of hair out of her face to see who she was. I gasped at the familiar face.   
If you probably haven't guessed (especially since I gave you a really good hint up there^), it was my runaway sibling.   
_Addie_ or formerly known as Odysseus "Odie " Jackson. Her frame was quite small and she looked kinda malnourished. I picked her up bridal style and headed over to the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next morning**

She finally woke up. Took a lot less time than I had after my first battle with the Minotaur. I barely got any sleep since I desperately wanted answers.   
"Good morning there, sunshine." I said. It took a while for her to take in the whole place before she replied.   
"Who're you?" She asked, groggily.  
"You wound me, bro.... Uh.... Sis..." I say mockingly. A look of realization swept across her face.   
"Percy?" She said questioningly. She threw her arms around me and started to quietly sob.  
"What is wrong?" I asked.   
"I-I should of never... *hic*.... Ran away!" She started.   
She continued her story. She was frequently attacked by monsters. It broke my heart, having to hear what she had to go through.   
"Shhhh. It's alright. You're here with me now." I comforted her. An idea popped up into my head.  
"I'll be right back." I said as I got up and headed to my cabin. I pulled a trunk out from under my bed and looked at its contents, searching for some specific things. Once I found what I was looking for, I grabbed it and made my way back to the infirmary.   
Closing the door behind me gently, I saw Addies's curious expression. The object behind my back was then revealed.  
It was one of the dolls we used to play with when we were small. Addie started to tear up and I pulled her into a hug.

Reunited at last.


	6. The Poseidon-Neptune pair of confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also short....

** 7 Years After Giant War **

Annabeth and I eventually settled down. No kids, but that'll  probably change soon since mom won't be quiet about how much she wants grandchildren. We work our regular jobs and will take our saved up vacation time to volunteer at camp. Annabeth works at an architecture company, while I work as a private make up artist (surprise surprise, but hey, I enjoy it). Y'know, simple jobs (as simple as stuff for a half-blood can get).

I was in the arena teaching a sword fighting class to the tweens. It was going well until a commotion near Half-Blood Hill could be heard. Since it would've been practically hopeless trying to get the children's attention back to the lesson, I guess I'd let them all be dismissed and check what ever was going on out. I jogged to the source of the sound and it seemed like a new camper arrived. I pushed my way through the crowd.   
At the front, the center of attention was put on a familiar girl. She had black hair that seemed to not be tamed and her eyes were like pools of the Caribbean waters. Not gonna lie, but they were two or three shades bluer than my own sea green eyes. Something easily missed at first glance.   
"Percy, my boy, come over here." Chiron called out.  
"Yes?" I walk to his side.  
"This woman claims to be fully related to you. Would you know if that is true or not?" He asks in a low whisper, loud enough for only me to hear.   
"What she claims is true. Yes." I reply and he stares at me with slight look of shock.   
"I'll explain it all later. For now, I'll take her to Cabin 3." I gently latch on to her arm and walk with a quick pace. As we pass Annabeth, she gives a slight glare, but then ceases to when she glances at the girl next to me and notices that we look related to each other.   
Once we get in the cabin, I close the door as quickly as I can.   
"What're you doing here? You'll cause a war!" I say.   
"I'm tired of not being able to see my sibling. It's been 19 years. _19 years,_ Perseus! We're not children anymore. There is no longer a Great Prophecy! What of we to fear!" She replies back.  
"We fear the fact that this would cause a total uproar on Olympus. We fear getting zapped by Zeus. We fear being separated far worse than before." I listed, "Chismenos, this isn't something to lightly mention!"    
A knock on the door stopped our argument.  
"Percy, you need to explain soon. Come to the big house and do it there." It was Grover. I take a glance at my sister and then head out.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So, it has certainly spread fast that a new camper has joined", Chiron made a gesture towards Chisme, "and Percy will explain as he said he would." He looked at me, ready for an answer.  
"This is my twin Sister, Chismenos (Chisme for short) **(A/N it's pronounced Chis-mae )** She is a daughter of Neptune unlike I, being a child of Poseidon instead. We were separated at the age of five because of formidable circumstances. One being the Great Prophecy and another for being that we're not both Greek or Roman. The list goes on. This would most likely cause an uproar on Olympus since Zeus is unpredictable and the fact that even though we are twins, we are technically not of the same father **(which can happen)**. And lastly, I'm the oldest by a minute thank you very much." I said everything calmly, bur the last part went more with a matter-o-factly tone. A few of the campers gaped.   
"I will talk to Zeus." Said an unlikely person. Dionysus came out from the shadows into the arm glow of the camp fire. I looked at him completely flabbergasted.   
"I having a feeling that it won't be as bad as you think." He said.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
 **Time skip (2 years later)**

"Wanna hold her?" I ask my beloved sister. She holds her arms out and I place the small girl in them. The baby opens her eyes to reveal a pair of grey eyes.  
"She certainly has untamable hair, but I guess that's because you're her dad. Mister 'I haven't picked up a brush in 17 years'." Chisme commented.   
"It's practically useless. When I try to do anything with it, it just goes back to doing weird stuff itself!" I explain.   
"Yeah, but how does that explain that little cow lick you have going on?" Annabeth says as she walks into the room. Hana, the little one with the untamed, ebony hair that we were talking about, coos and holds her arms out to her mommy.

This is about the happiest I've ever been and I don't think it could get any better...

THE END 


	7. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke x Percy Smut

When he came up to me asking in sign language if I was deaf, I stopped walking; my jaw dropped slightly and my eyes widened a little in surprise. Nothing  too noticeable, though. I looked down at the ground, thinking of what to say.  
'Not fully, but pretty close' I sign. You could see in his eyes how happy he was that he hit the nail right on the head.  
'I will most likely lose all my hearing by the age of 20, though.' I add. I don't know exactly why I was telling him this, but I felt like I could trust him. I did like him after all.  
'Why don't you meet me at the Big House at noon tomorrow, okay?' He signs. I nod, wondering what he was going to do tomorrow. He runs off (probably to teach his next activity).  
I then heard a faint noise to my right. I look to where it is and see Annabeth running towards me.  
"You never listen, do you Seaweed Brain?" I read her lips.  
"Oh... Um, sorry. I was lost in thought. " I lie.  
"What?! Percy? Thinking!" She joked. I rolled my eyes.  
"So, who were you talking to?" She asks.  
"Oh, no one I know, really. They were just asking for directions." I lie for the second time that day.  
"I never knew you knew sign language, though. " She raises an eyebrow. I freeze. Think, dammit, think!  
"Uh, yeah. I once had this friend that was deaf, so I learned quite a bit with them." I reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get up like any other day. Breakfast as usual. However, this time, he was eyeing me. The person I talked to yesterday had an intent stare on me. Then he winked and looked away. Was that directed towards me or???? I subconsciously blush and look down at my plate. I feel a slight movement of the table and look up to see Grover sitting down.  
"Sup, G-man." I say.  
"Hey Perce." I notice he has a plate of enchiladas.  
"How's it been? Y'know. Being in the Poseidon Cabin and all." He asks.  
"It's been alright. A tad lonely." I reply.  
"I would accompany you, dude, but that would be disrespectful to Poseidon..." He trails off, not sure on how to exactly end a sentence like that.  
"Hey, it's alright. I need a little alone time, anyway." I attempt to cheer him up.

People start getting up, done with breakfast and preparing for daily activities. I stuff two more bites of my food in my mouth and get up to put up my plate. As I wipe remnants of my food with my shirt collar, I make my way to crafts.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Soon, noon (hehehe) came around. It felt like hours since I was so eager and curious to know what he was going to do.  
Finally, I was dismissed from the art hall and quickly made my way to the Big House. Luckily it didn't take to long and so I walked in without knocking or anything.  
He stood in the living, talking to Chiron.  
"Uh..." I try to make them notice me. They look over.  
'You're here!' He signs.  
"You don't have to sign, Y'know." I say. It was a little irritating. I felt like I was being babied when he did that. He chuckled. I wonder what his voice actually sounded like....  
'Too bad, so sad' he signs again, 'Cause I'm still gonna do it'  
I sigh playfully and shake my head, then hold my hands up in the air.  
"Fine, I surrender. Keep signing I guess." I say.  
'Alrighty then. Let's go to the infirmary, why don't we? ' He starts walking to the said/signed place and I follow.

  
We walk into the white infirmary. He points to a chair and signs, 'sit'. I do as he says and pop a squat on the black circular, swivel chair. He disappears from the room for a good five minutes before returning with a metal tray. The contents are unknown to me and don't look familiar whatsoever. I give him a questioning look. He sets down the tray before signing,  
'Don't worry. It isn't anything poisonous'  
He then picks up the bag in the tray and rips it open. Blue. The object that was inside is my favorite colour. He advances towards my ears and places it in its spot. He does the same with the other bag.  
After a few more adjustments and stuff, he looks at me and says,  
"Can you hear me now?"  
What? My breathing goes out of rhythm as I try to process what is happening.  
His voice was crystal clear. It had a deep melodic tone that I could listen to all day. My hands instantly go to my mouth as I start to feel hot, wet tears stream down my face. I'm sobbing.  
"Yes... Yes I can" I mumble in between breathes. He laughs and dear gods it's gorgeous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember that day quite vividly. Before he betrayed us. Me. It then seemed like he was so far away, afterwards. We are enemies after all. That doesn't change my feelings for him.

 

  
I feel a tap on my shoulder. It rips me out of my memories.  
'Long time no see?' He signs. I fall off my log and onto the ground. I reach for Riptide.  
'Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I swear I'm not trying to be hostile right now.'  
"That's what a hostile person would say. " I say.  
'I swear on the River Styx.'  
"Does that even work?" I say before I hear thunder boom in the distance, "Well I'll be damned...."  
'Where are your hearing aids?' He asks.  
"Hmmm? Oh, well I came here alone. I don't think I need my hearing aids to hear my own thoughts. " I reply.  
'That would make sense'  
"Hey, um... I have to tell you something and you better not use it against me."  
'Go ahead. I promise I won't.'  
"I... I've always... what's the word..." I stop to think a bit, "I've always admired you in away."  
'I am flattered.' He signs.  
"No. I mean not admiration. It is something more than that... I just can't explain!" I breathe out a frustrated sigh.  
"Percy?" I hear faintly. I look up. He has stopped signing.  
"Yes?" I reply.  
"Do you happen to like me? Like love?" I blush at the question.  
"I-I dunno.... I think I might be somewhat attached to you emotionally or something." I hear him sigh. His sky blue eyes are glistening in the moonlight.  
"Well, I just want to tell you." His hand moved to my shoulder, "I am fine with whatever you feel."  
I take a deep breath before I sign, 'I love you, Luke.'  
He leans in and softly places his lips on mine.  
'Good. Cause I love you.' Luke replies. My hand instinctively goes to the hem of his shirt.  
"Please?" I ask. Luke answered by removing his and my shirt.  
His mouth went to my neck and he started to leave kisses and hickeys. I don't remember how they got to his buckel, but my hands were in the process of removing our bottoms. He paused.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"I'm completely all for this. Ever since I met you, I've been over flowing with want for you. Please. Continue." I say in desperation. He lays me down on the ground. His moves are almost sweet and cautious. I like my lips and nod for him to hurry up. Without warning, my ass is exposed to the cool air as he rips off my under garments. It's only then that I realize, we have no lube. That is until Luke reaches for his pants, only to bring out a bottle from his pocket.  
"Did you think you were gonna get lucky?" I smirk. He doesn't answer. He just opens the bottle and puts a little glop onto his fingers.  
"Relax for me?" He says smoothly. I take a deep breath in attempt to slow my rapidly beating heart. I recoil a bit when I feel the cold appendage. Luke holds my hip and spouts out a string of comforting words. Finally, he eases in a finger and doesn't move for a moment. My hand goes to the hand on my hip and squeezes it, signaling that he could move on. He pumps it in and out of me, pacing himself. Another is added and then another. By the third finger, my mouth spills unfiltered obscenities and moans.  
"M-more...Fuck." I say, encouraging his actions. He picks it up a notch, going deeper until he finds my sweet spot. My back arches and my vision blurs. My euphoria is cut off by him, removing his fingers. I whimper at the loss. My eyes go to his as he leans forward to line us up. I feel the head and he leans more to kiss me. In between, I hear the faintest of whispers.  
"Mine."  
In one swift thrust, he finally enters me. I lay there, breathless and trying my best to stay open. Luke's eyes flutter. I can only imagine how good this feels. He slowly pushes in more, making sure he doesn't hurt me. Once he is fully sheathed, he stops and rests. He waits for my signal.  
It takes a minute for me to bottom out, but once I do, I reach up and put my hand on his cheek in a caress.  
"Go on. I'm fine." I say. Once the last syllable left my mouth, Luke pulls out and pushes back in with a grunt. He keeps adjusting his angle, prodding me and places I never acknowledged before in my life.  
"Shit... Harder..." I moan out. He picks up the pace and all that can be heard in the dead of night is our exchange of moans, grunts, and slaps on skin. Luke's mouth goes to my shoulder, littering it with love bites that'll last for weeks.  
After what feels like forever, he hits my neglected prostate. This sends stars into my vision again.  
"Do I-it again." I beg. He does it all in kindness as he strikes the spot over and over. It leaves me feeling over sensitive. I love it.  
"Shit. I'm c-close. Perce." Luke gasps out.  
"Go ahead. Give it to me. Fuck! Luke!" I whine.  
He unravels inside me. I cum, untouched.  
We lay in bliss and exhaustion. Luke situates himself so that he lays behind me on the forest floor. We both fall asleep in a wink of an eye.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake up that morning, I feel cold. Luke and his clothes are nowhere to be found. I knew it wouldn't last too long, but that doesn't mean I'm not sad to him go. We are enemies any where else. But in this forest, I hear him call my name in a sweet tone.

 

> _Yes. I hear you now._


	8. Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is a figure skater...

"I got this." I say under my breath as I push onto the ice. I skate around a few times before moving into the middle of the rink, posing. The music starts to play and I go into count and thought. Yeah, yeah I'm actually thinking for once, but it isn't on silly subjects like math and English.  I flow into the choreography, like water in a peaceful stream. Next, I speed up for my first jump, a double salchow. Starting it simple. Up and....

  
Yes!

Landed it with ease. Everything else will go as planned. How do I know? Well, if my first jump is close to flawless, then every jump will be. It has been like this without fail since I started to get serious with figure skating.

Next jump is a triple axel. The violins get louder and louder. Back, forward, back and up.

Another jump beautifully executed. Now for a small step sequence. I do it with a monotone passion.

 _Where is he? Where are you? I promise I'll be a good child for. Does my skating not show you this? I know I'm not the best academically, but please don't let that keep you away from me. Please come back. Tell me why you left in the first place. Just somethin_ g!

I'm pulled out my thoughts for yet another jump. Nothing less than perfect.

 _Father, why have you left me? What have I_ _done wrong?_

 

  
Cheers. That is all I hear next. I wonder if I did alright. Maybe my coach'll tell me.

"Percy! You did great!" I hear Coach Katsuki say. Not the first time. My undying loyalty to this sport is what he says makes me unbeatable, but 1) I'm only 11 and that means I'm not much competition in the first place and 2) I only do this so father will come back. Or at least that's what mom hinted towards. In a world of a dying reality for me, as I fail at everything else in life, I guess I could say I kinda do this for me, too.

"However..." Coach Kastuki words ripped me from my thoughts. He never has to give me feed back. I usually doing everything with detailed perfection, so my coach rarely says anything. His spouse will mention a thing or two when he shows up to a practice session, sometimes.

"You're third jump was a little sloppy. You barely landed it correctly. Also, despite your high technical score, I'm afraid that your artistic score will be kinda low, which inevitably will bring down your overall score. Your step sequences usually get you by, but this time you were so monotone that your target theme was completely missed.  You know that 'graceful bliss' is this years theme. You looked saddened. Are you even okay, Percy?"

"Um...Yeah, I'm fine. I guess..." I reply. We are sitting in the kiss and cry, waiting for my score to be revealed.

71.85

I'm put into 4th place. My coach was right. Oh well, I still have free skate tomorrow.

 

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

  
We don't do much afterwards. Back to the hotel room and a call made to get a decent meal. Once the food arrives, Coach thinks it's a good idea for a "therapy session".

"Okay. I'm completely unconvinced that you're fine. Even after the kiss and cry, you look bothered. I bet you'll feel better once you talk about it. I won't judge, trust me. " He says. And I don't know what to say. Should I even tell him my reason for skating? If I do, how would I word it? How would he even react.

"..." Silence passes over us for a few moments, it's now awkward. "Uh.... Well, I've been bothered with something lately and I'm pretty sure that that's what affected my performance today."

Coach nods for me to continue.

"M-my f-f-father..." I start with difficulty," He's never been... around and...and... Mom suggested that if I-I tried my hardest and became.... world famous or something that maybe, just maybe he'd...he'd..." I break down in tears.

"Hey, it's alright. Take your time." Coach Kastuki says in a very calm and gentle voice.

"Mom told me if I became famous in something, that Father would come back...But...b-but, he hasn't. I've made it this far and he hasn't even attempted to tell me 'good job' or anything. Heck, he could come call me a piece of shit for all I care! I just want to see him at least once!" I blurt out.

"Ey. There's no need to use that language, now is there?" He says softly. "And maybe your mom just wanted to keep your mind busy. It is really difficult to tell a  four year old that their father is gone. Y'know, she might've even been planning on telling you now that your dad might not come back. You are mature enough for that right. Even at eleven years old, your the one to act sorta older. Why not accept that your dad might never come back. You have lived without him just fine so far, right?"

"NO! FATHER IS GOING TO COME BACK AND I'M GOING TO SKATE WITH THE GREATEST PASSION EVER! I'M GOING TO WIN AND SHOW MY FATHER THAT I'M A NOT FAILURE.THAT I SHOULDN'T BE LEAVE BEHIND!" I stand up in outrage.

"Shhh.Shh. Quiet down. This is a hotel after all..." Coach Katsuki says under his breath. "Now, don't let this get the best of you. If you really want to try and get your father to show up, then showing forced passion in your performance won't help that at all. "

I sit back down and nod. I pick up my plate again and finish my food so that I can go to bed early and hopefully wake up feeling somewhat refreshed.

"Hey. Um. Also, just so you know, my partner will be attending the finals tomorrow, so maybe you can discuss it with them. They've been in your shoes a little bit."

"Okie-dokie." I mumble and get ready for tomorrow.

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

  
My outfit consisted of a maroon and black top, the maroon going down my pant leg in a series of swirls.

Blood.

That is what the maroon reminded me of. Especially after last nights dream. A horse standing in a pool of blood. The stallion looked to be fine, not an injury in sight, but there was no other source for the red liquid to come from. Odd, right.

Warm ups went fine. I felt calm today. Maybe Coach was right(he usually is). Ranting about father's absence made me feel more relaxed.  
I am the fourth one to perform, so I better make a lasting impression.

The music started. A subtle piano piece accompanied by a cello.

And I began.

There was so much going on in my head that I didn't even register the performance. Did it even happen? I step off the ice and into my guards.  
"That was absolutely gorgeous Percy! You've really made a come back!" He exclaimed. We walk off to the kiss and cry to await for my score.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made second place. I was only off by four tenths of a point. It'll be fine right now I guess.  
I am now walking to the lobby with coach. We are going to meet up with my mom and coach's spouse at a restaurant for celebration.

 

"Yuuurriii!" I hear as we enter an Olive Garden. There stood a skating legend. "Hello Perseus!" I look up and see him smile whole-heartedly. Mom stands up as well and comes over to hug me.  
"I'm so happy, Percy. You did so well."  
"Mom" I whisper.  
"Yes" She looks me with a warm look upon her face.  
"Will Dad ever come back?" I whisper again. She looks down to the floor.  
"I talk about this with you later, okay?" She says as she makes her way back to her seat. We all sit and order food.  
"So Percy, I will admit that that last triple was a tad sloppy, though that's understandable since it was your last jump, but I'm just telling you so you can be aware of what you need to work on." Said Coach's partner-in-crime, Viktor. This is natural, as Viktor will forever criticize what I do. It's only cause he cares, though, I guess.  
The rest of the night lightens as small conversations begin. The food also adds to the mood since we all were eager to fill our stomachs with breadsticks and pasta. Hours pass almost too fast as we near the end of the night. Yuuri then excuses himself to go make an important phone call and leaves the three of us to continue what small talk we have left. However, the subject changes.  
"So, Percy." Viktor says in his accent, "What was wrong yesterday? I saw what Yuuri sent me and that just doesn't seem like you at all."  
"Well... I just was in a rough patch last night. I really wanted something, but just couldn't attain it." I say.  
"Ah. That reminds me of when Yuuri asked me to be his coach and then left without another word... I wanted to be with him so bad, but he was so far away. That and he never told me the address of  his home, so that I could coach him. Turns out, however, he was drunk the night he asked me to be his coach and didn't remember a single thing the next day." Viktor shrugged.  
"Well, that isn't really what I meant." I say.  
"Oh?" Viktor curiously looks at me.  
"I-I want my father to come back..." I say very quietly. Viktor gives a glance to my mother. She leans over and whispers something to him. It is somewhat brief and too quiet for me to pick it up.  
"Ah, that's what it was." Viktor looks at the table like he is remembering something, "I am guessing Yuuri already told you..."  
"A little.." I say.  
"Well, all I have to really say is to not waste your time with someone who might not comeback. I used a good decade and a half waiting for someone who promised to come back. They didn't keep that promise. I regret waiting for them. I could have done so many other fun things, but I held back because I wanted to see their face. I'm not saying they aren't coming back, by don't wait for them. They can find you if they want. Don't force it." A tear slips pass my lashes. I sniffle as I nod my head.

Don't wait for something that won't come back


	9. Blue Dive

The events happening at the Tiber river were not going good. We (the seven) scrambled around as Medusa and her sisters chased us. We ran into a cave, hoping for a small time to make a plan. 

"I'll distract them all, you guys go the other way. Then attack from behind. They only want me anyway." I say. As a loud screech breaks out, I run out of the little cave area, not waiting for the responses of my buddies.

"Hey! Medusa! Having a bad hair day?" I yell out. All three of the monsters' heads snap to me as they advance. I wind through the rocky areas. Weaving in and out of crevices and going on top of boulders. I then find my self trapped. A cliff in front of me and the gorgons behind me. I see the rest of the seven in the corner of me eye by the trees.

_What're they waiting for?!_

"We've got you now, Perseus. What you did last time wasn't very nice." Says Medusa, words laced with venom. I start to panic.

_Where's an exit?! Where to exit?!_

A crazy idea then popped up into my head.

_The cliff!_

I look over and see the ocean down below. Hardly any rocks in my way.

_Well, if I'm gonna do something dangerous, might as well do it with flair..._

I place my heels off the ground, hanging them off the edge, I get my arms up. I feel the confused looks from both the gorgon sisters and my comrades.

I jump off doing a back three and a half somersault using the eleventh position. FYI, I had a beautiful entry into the water, almost no splash at all. I could only guess the looks of all my friends' faces. As I made my way to the shore, I was surprisingly greeted by the seven and Nico as well as Reyna.

"Why hello yo-" I was abruptly cut off by Annabeth.

"What was that for?!" She says in a high tone.

"Well, you guys didn't advance. That and I thought it'd be nice to visit my old 'hobby' ." I say.

"Wait. You did diving?" Asked Reyna.

"Yeah, I made third place in the 2007 FINA Diving World Series, actually. I would've tried to do more competitions, but the battle against Kronos happened, so I threw the towel in." I say. They all look at me, disbelief shown clearly on their faces.

"It certainly is fun, I kinda wanna do it again... " I trail off.

" Why don't we find a smaller cliff and relax there a bit. The gorgons are gold dust now. That and we can plan our next move of this quest. " Says Piper. I nod, agreeing wholly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small secluded cliff just happened to be a little away.

_How convenient. It's almost like the author didn't want to write a detailed description about finding a small, secluded, cliff to relax at._

It was only 10 meters away from the water. It luckily wasn't too rocky either. Perfectly safe to dive at. Trees spotted the area, providing shade. Now, no one exactly had bathing suits, so underwear was gonna have to do. The other guys, being used to swimming trunks, found it all a tad odd to go swimming in their tidy whities or even their boxers. Me, having been diving for well over five years, was used to speedo like garments.

"Come on, guys! It isn't that bad!"I say offering a goofy smile with it as well. They all just gave me their own separate looks, blushed, and then finally started removing their clothes.

As I waited, I decided to do a warm up jump. Up and over. Nice and easy.

_Splash!_

_Wow, that was sloppy. Oh well, its not called a warm up jump because its perfect._

It gets to the point where Jason and Leo start asking on how I even do dives. And I teach them a little.

It's all serene.  
  
  
  
  


_The calm before the storm...._


	10. A/B/O

Annabeth presented today. She is a late bloomer for sure. We (me and her) were hoping she would be an alpha since I'm an omega. However, it looks like our luck isn't that good. She presented as an omega as well. That makes three on this ship. Me, Annabeth and Hazel. Frank and Jason are Alphas. Leo and Piper happen to be the only Betas.   
That also means that our one on one relationship won't work. But we don't want an alpha in between us. We just want each other. Since this won't happen, we broke up, reluctantly. I'll have to find someone else to mate with. It's not like we won't be friends. We still have that, but it hurts. 

 

In shock and disappointment, I completely forget my suppressants.

Which is how we get to where I am now. In my room, suffering. I already now that my scent can be smelt all over the boat. I'm hoping that the salty smell of the ocean will mask it, but with how much I have over suppressed my heats, it surely will show. I'll probably trigger Frank and Jason. Especially since Jason is almost right next door. He is still a few doors down, but I doubt that'll stop his instinct to mark. Hopefully, Piper or Annabeth (the two rooms between us) will block him from advancing or he will have enough control to stay put. But that doesn't help me on my end and right now, I feel as if that's the least of my worries. I'm miserable. My pajamas and bed sheets feel like sand paper. I feel hot all over. Slick is oozing out and covering my pants. I feel like a mess (and am pretty sure I look like one, too). It won't be long till I'm crying out for release.   
I faintly hear movement just outside my room, but that barely registers in my haste to attempt to remove my clothing.   
"Perce?" I hear a voice, but I don't know who it belongs to. I moan.  
"Fuck."They swear. Then their scent hits me. Musky ozone.  
Just. My. Luck. I swallow down what rational thoughts I had left. Only the desire for pleasure plagues my mind.  
"P-please.." I plead.   
"N..No... That's a bad idea... Perce. I-I can't..." Jason sounds like he is on the verge of snapping.   
"I don't.... I don't care...Fuck Jace...." I reach out to grab his shirt.   
"I might hurt you... Or even worse... I-I might mark you..."   
"Shit... Didn't you hear me? I don't care! I need you! Please!" I start getting even more desperate. I feel hands at the hem of my shirt.   
"Are you sure?" Jason asks, voice sounding strained. I don't reply verbally, I just pull him into bed.   
I am hypnotized by the sudden, overwhelming scent of dominance the alpha is giving off right now. I bear my neck and he places his mouth near one of my scent glandes. I struggle to keep quiet. These walls aren't exactly sound proof.   
I practically rip off my pajama shirt and start removing Jason's. As I am doing that, he is in the process of removing my sweatpants. We toss them over the bed in hot flurry. Our scents mingle together. I whine as Jason takes his time with the rest of his own garments.   
"Hurry! Hurry!" I almost shout. Desperation in the air. Once all our clothes are abandoned on the floor, our hands fly to each others bodies. Groping and cupping each piece of skin delicately. It's surprising how I am even taking this all in. I can feel the scars that litter his body and the divots on his back right above his ass. Jason then flips on top of me and I open my legs, invitingly. His hand trails down my body as I pull him into a searing kiss, our teeth clanking together. His fingers ghost over my thighs and hole. I shudder at his touch. 

A finger slides in with ease. I hear Jason groan. 

"So tight, Perce. I don't even know how I'm gonna fit..." He says breathlessly. He doesn't even finish his sentence before he starts moving his digit in me, poking and prodding me in places that I've never acknowledged. He then adds another and then another. I start to become restless as he drags this out longer than what I can handle.

I grab his hair and gently tug on it to signal that I'm ready. That I am desperate to move on. Luckily, he gets the idea and reluctantly removes the three fingers. He lines up his manhood to my entrance and looks up. 

"Are you..." He starts, but I don't let him finish. 

"Please!" I almost scream, barely aware of the fact that there are others sleeping. He pushes in and the omega in me sings. Jason sits there for a minute, waiting for me to bottom out. He takes a testing thrust to gauge my reaction. After I respond with a moan, he pulls out and shoves back in. I whimper as he pounds into me. He switches angles, trying to find a happy medium. 

I cry out. He found my prostate. I felt his smirk as he hit it over and over again. 

"Alpha! Yes! More, please! More, Alpha!" I scream out. Jason thrusts harder into me. I bear my neck to him. It conveys one message. 'Mate me'. And what will a young alpha do in the presence of an omega in heat. 

"Mine." Jason growls as he bites in to my neck hard and stills. I feel his knot inflate and am in utter bliss. 

We don't even register the door opening. Or the gasps. What we did register was someone attempting to separate us. Bad Idea as we were still locked together for another 30 minutes.

"Aaahh!" We shouted out in pain. 

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry." Said Frank. 

"I told you to leave them alone for now." Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh. "We will talk to them after his heats over."

FOUR DAYS LATER

"I can't believe you two big headed bozos did what you did!" Annabeth chastised us. I wince as I shifted in my seat. My ass hurt like tartarus. 

"It was in the heat of the moment." I said. "It snuck on me sooner than I expected." 

"And I heard whimpering. I was worried that someone got attacked or got themselves hurt and couldn't call for help." Jason added. 

"Well, I hope you two are prepared for what is to come next. Not only are you two bonded now, but you most likely got Percy pregnant. Though, you could just abort it." Piper scolded. 

"No!" I say, unexpectedly. The omega inside me not wanting to lose my offspring. Jason looks at me. 

"You actually want to keep it?" He asks. "Like I kinda want to, too. But I didn't think you'd want to keep it!" 

I take a breath in. "Well, I'm not exactly opposed to anything that's happening right now."

"We are on a quest! We can't have pregnant omega on ship!" Annabeth says.

"Well point me to the nearest abortion center that is safe and won't have to need my passport for identification. Oh wait, did I mention that we are also under 18." I say. "I am not just gonna get rid of the child with a hanger!"

"Fine. But if you jeopardize this quest, Seaweed Brain, you know I won't hesitate to..."Annabeth started.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Stay out of the way. Got it." I respond.


	11. Eat

I head to the dining room. I don't know what time it is, but it's dark outside and no one but the late patrol is up right now. 

Why  _am_ I going to the dining room?  
I get there and take a plate, sit down and will whatever food I thought sound good.   
 _A burger, cake, a quesadilla, fried chicken, chili cheese fries, pancakes packed ten high..._  
I finished it all and only then does the weight of my actions come up. I stand from my chair, preparing to leave the room when I'm startled by someone behind me.   
"Oh! Dear gods, Perce. You scared me." Jason says as he takes a few steps towards me.   
 _Act natural. Act na t  u   r    a     l_  
I scratch the back of my neck and will on a sheepish look.   
"Sorry. Just... hungry I guess." I say, my mask is hopefully flawless.   
"Well, okay. Just make sure to alert us if anything happens." Jason starts walking away, to my relief.   
"K, good night." I dash towards the bathroom. My steps are halted by the mirror. I stop and stare intensely at my reflection. I lift my shirt up and look at my stomach. It's flat and toned. However, it doesn't help that feeling of the food I had previously ate feel any lighter. I take a long stride towards the toilet and shove two fingers down my throats in a search for my gag reflex.   
Found it.   
The contents come up in a flurry of sludge and partially solid pieces. I don't even register how long I take to repent from my sins of the night.

_If a hero is what they want, a hero is what they're gonna get._  
  
I try to remember when this all really started. A recollection of memories flood my mind. 

The way Nico stared at me makes me insecure. Why did he look at me like I am the most heroic person he's met. I'm not a hero or at least I wish I wasn't supposed to be one. I'm just a dorky mamma's boy. To this day, I can remember that sparkle in his eyes. It's gone now thanks to me.

Just like Bianca. Just like Beckendorf, Ethan and Luke. It's all my fault. I'm no hero, just a phony. 

I have to look like a hero. I gotta stay in shape and not lose my figure. I have to show everyone I'm fine by eating more and more. They won't suspect anything is wrong if I don't lose my appetite. I just gotta. Fighting monsters isn't the same these days. It's dull at times. The adrenaline is gone. The physical push it gives to my body. Sooner or later, I'm going to get fat and become a slob. Just like Smelly Gabe. I'm gonna become abusive and reek of three-month-old gym shorts. I'm gonna hurt my wife and her kid till they don't know what it's like to live without me. I am going to take the light out of their eyes.

It brings me back to the days when I did live with that piece of shit. The cigarettes burned onto my skin, the fists thrown to my face,  the beer bottles aimed towards my head. If I was ever late coming home from school, he beat the shit out of me and shove me into the closet. It was a small, dark, and moldy closet that I came to fear. Smelly Gabe would grab onto my hair and toss me around the house when it got too long and his poker buddies would just sit there and laugh. They all found it fucking amusing. The times I would go to take a bath and Gabe would come in and shove my head under water and feel me up while I struggled against him. Even then, he was surprised how long I lasted and just how much time it gave him to feel me all around. The comments he would make about how my body was soft and how I should watch my figure. 

That's when it started. When I ate and ate and ate, then puked it all up moments after consuming it. It eventually became a routine and I took many precautions to make sure Mom didn't find out. And when I lived in camp, I just went to the empty bathrooms very early on the morning. Or I'd eventually just do it when it was the block time for my "Cabin" to use the showers. It got to the point where my teeth got worse and my ribs poked out. My hair started to fall out a bit, too. That became a reality check for me. I made efforts to stop, knowing that if I continued, people would surely notice. 

And my hero figure would really be seen as an illusion. 

So I focused on more training. I did that instead of emptying my gut every morning. I worked myself hard. Staying up at night doing an extra set of push ups or slay twenty more dummies. That clearly ended up becoming just as unhealthy and obsessive as the last habit. This one, too, had it's fair share of consequences. Fatigue was something I constantly felt and when I hurt myself, I never allowed my body much time to recover. Will kept a close eye on me after he saw me in the wee morning, training over and over and over again. Again, I stopped that routine. However, this time, I never actually quit it. Just like I hadn't fully quit the last. I just did the every other day instead of every waking hour. 

I never felt good enough. I always felt like the loser. In the whole grand scheme of things, I really just want to be a normal kid. I want to go and finish my sophomore year and then become a junior. I want to go to homecoming and swim for my high school team. I want to make mortal friends and drive around with them. I want to go do late night McDonald's runs (and puke those up later) and go to parties. Get shitface drunk at those parties.

I get up from the toilet and close the toilet lid. I flushed it and went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. My throat burns. I try to avoid my reflection, not wanting to see the shame in my appearance. 

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. I freak a bit and quickly look for air freshener. 

"Is everything okay in there?" The voice is deep, but muffled. I cough a bit before I speak.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just about to head back to bed." 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ That's all I can think. I really am praying that they didn't hear any of that and if they did, I hope they don't suspect a thing. 

I scramble out of the bathroom and go to my room. There I get in bed and stare at the ceiling till morning. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. I felt Annabeth and Jason eyeing me. It keeps me on edge the whole time. I didn't want to eat my pancakes, but I knew that if I didn't, they'd surely know something was up. I don't know how they'd even suspect much since they only heard me puke once (to my knowledge). Maybe I shouldn't eat my pancakes? They might think I'm sick. I compromise and only eat half. I clear my throat.

"I'm going to take nap, I don't feel too well." I say as I get up. 

Half way down the hall way,  Annabeth stops me and says that she and Jason want to talk to me. I just nod and scuttle away. A nervous sweat rolls down my back. 

I enter my room and close my eyes, trying to find peace. 

 

When I open my eyes next, it was because of a knock at my door. 

"Come in." my raspy voice calls. Annabeth and Jason slip in. I know fell too numb to freak. 

"Are you ok? I heard you puking last night. It didn't sound to good..." Jason trails off. 

"I think I just a got stomach bug." I lie. Annabeth gives me a look that I can't read. 

"I'll get you so medicine for it then." Annabeth says like a mother who has caught you in a lie. 

"I'm sure it'll pass. Just let me sleep." I speak up. 

" Are you sure." She raises her eyebrow. 

"Just leave, please." I urge. I just want to be alone. I don't wan them to look at me. I want them to go away. 

And they do. 

They left. Unlike my problems. Unlike my guilt. Unlike my insecurities. But I swear that I am fine. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Eating Another for Survival is like an Everyday Thing Here (extra)

Caution: If you don't know Tokyo Ghoul, I recommend looking it up b/c this chapter is heavily influenced by it...

Percy's P.O.V.  
I run from alley way to alley way. My prey running as fast as they can, but they know it's futile. Once I get close enough I jump and grab their shoulders, biting into one. Mmmmmmm. I love the taste of human flesh. Now, wait. I known you're disgusted at that sentence. I can see it in your eyes, so don't try to hide it. Let me take the time to explain. I swear I'm not psycho. This is what I do to eat. I am ghoul. Y'know like what you see on that one Anime. What was it called again? Oh! Yeah! Tokyo ghoul. I'm like that. I have to eat humans. My eyes turn the same way, too. Black scleras and red irises. Yup, I look like that. I also have kagune. They are like the Tokyo Ghoul main character, Kaneki. Rinkaku.   
It is getting extremely difficult to hide the fact that I'm a ghoul because I am starting to need to eat more (I'm a growing boy Y'know). I know that Annabeth and Chiron are getting suspicious. I eat less human food at meal times in camp and I disappear more often.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
10 months later  
Now, I'm on the quest for the prophecy of the seven. If getting food was difficult before than this must be tartarus. We are constantly on water or in air. I'm starving and it's starting to affect my fighting. I don't know what to do. I can't just tell everyone that we need to land so I can get a bite to eat. The magical plates don't even serve human Meat! Really, right now, the biggest thing I'm worried about is if we run into any old "friends" or other ghouls. Who knows what they'll do. If they are as hungry as me, *shivers* I don't want to see what happens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxx

At Ithaca   
I know they're there. I feel their presence and it is ticking me off. I smell it, too. The meat. I have to stay here on look out, though. I just feel something wrong. Jason claims to have fought against ghouls before, but he hasn't been against them all, I know that for sure.   
I run to the top. Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico (I know he isn't there in the book, but I feel like adding him in... ) are trailing behind me, telling me to go back to the Argo ll. I know better than to leave my friends up there without full knowledge of what they're up against. I round the corner and see a large group of after ghouls. Ones made a ghoul after death. The lucky bastards.   
"Ey! " I shout and get all their attention.   
"Who're you? " Says one with an arrow through his neck. Then the realisation hits him. He knows I'm a ghoul."You're like us, aren't 'cha?"   
"No. Unlike you all, I was born like this. " I bluntly say, "I'm a real ghoul. "  
My friends have shocked faces when they hear of what I am. The rest of the ghoulish group turn viscous and are ready to fight. I let my kakugan (black scleras and red iris eyes) show, but not my kagune. Not yet.   
"Go back to where you came from. NOW." I say.  
Some of them start to laugh. They probably sense that I'm weak and haven't eaten for a long time.   
"You think you can beat us in that shape? " A really ugly one asks.   
"I can sure as Hades try. " I reply and jump on the nearest one and take my kagune out. They peirce him and he is split in half. I am tempted to stop and eat him, but I am in the middle of a fight and I am no cannibal ghoul(ironic though). Once he is finished I go on. One after another, they drop like flies and turn into golden dust once they hit the floor. So much for a meal.   
"How did you..." raspily said the one guy with an arrow through his neck.   
"Like...I said. I was born like this. Unlike you all. I have lived like this since I was born. Even when I am starving, I am still stronger than you. Also, keep in mind, I am almost a SS ranking ghoul..." I say glaring at him. It makes him shrink and he is about to bolt away, but my kagune rip him to pieces till he is nothing but mere dust in the wind. All the rest run away in a panic. I turn back to look at my friends. Their faces etched with terror. I put up my kagune and hide my eyes with my hands.   
"I'm sorry..." I say as I hit my knees. After a minute or so, I get up and start walking towards the next city. Maybe there will be an unsuspecting pedestrian and I can get something to eat.   
"Wait! " Someone says. I look in the direction of the voice. It's Jason.   
"How are you like this? " He asks with a confused look on his face.   
"My mother. She is a ghoul. This means that I am a ghoul, despite the fact that I am half god." I reply and I start walking again.   
"Where are you going? " Frank asks.   
"To the next town. " I say as I keep walking.   
"For what? " Leo asks. They asks so many Godsdam questions.  
"I'm hungry." I keep walking till I get to another town. Lets just say that that was one of the best meals I have ever had in my life! When I went to the previous spot of the Argo ll, I was surprised to see it still there. I get on and go to the dining hall. Everyone stares at me and I look at the floor.   
"Ready to take off!?" Hazel asks. My head snaps up in surprise. Everyone is smiling.  
"B-but I'm ... I'm a monster..." I say.   
"You can't help it. Like you said. You were born like this. " Piper says. I join in with the group and smile.   
"I'm ready. To Athens we go! "


End file.
